Estigmas
by melsmalfoy
Summary: Inveja, decepção. O definiam.


**Estigmas**

Preso, acabado, sujo. Como ele desejava que fosse esquecido. Mas seria lembrado eternamente. Não apenas pelo ilustre sobrenome, que imediatamente o ligaria ao Lorde das Trevas. Nem pelo fato de ter sido preso.

Preso. Ele tentava diluir o peso da informação em sua torrente de emoções. Ele fora pego, tudo por causa de uma bobagem. A maior idiotice de Rabastan Lestrange. Tentara, durante anos a fio, ser melhor do que o irmão. Nunca conseguira e jamais conseguiria. Rodolpho não fora pego. Porque não era um idiota. Rabastan era um idiota.

Lembrava do olhar que o irmão lançara para ele antes de deixá-lo sozinho na mansão. Rodolpho tinha _pena_ dele, o que poderia ser pior? Nem a falta de nicotina era pior.

Falando em nicotina, isso o lembrou que ficaria _muito _tempo sem ela. O que fez seu sangue bombear mais rápido, como se espalhasse um alerta para o resto do corpo. Sentiu a dor do vício pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos.

Um sino batendo, muito ao longe, informou Rabastan que era meia-noite. O que os outros presos chamavam de "A Hora do Louco". A princípio, ele não entendera por que. Mas naquela noite, depois de uma semana enjaulado, ele tinha certeza de que estaria presente. A tal igreja trouxa – que ele achava não ser uma igreja e sim algum lugar com ritos satânicos -, só batia o sino uma vez ao dia. Sempre a meia-noite. Transformando Azkaban em um inferno. Todos os presos acordavam, alguns imploravam por Deus. Outros apenas gritavam coisas sem sentido. Outros ainda, vociferavam ameaças, alguns se descabelavam. Era o som mais apavorante que Rabastan já escutara na vida. Azkaban era silenciosa e, de repente, era tomada por gritos ensurdecedores, desesperados, enlouquecedores. Sentiu sua boca abrir involuntariamente e a voz sair. Estava gritando. Tinham razão: essa era a hora do louco.

Quando se deu por conta ele estava ajoelhado, as mãos arranhando a porta, sangrando. Ele pedia desculpas, desculpas ao irmão. Por ter sido tão idiota. As pesadas correntes o impediam de se movimentar muito, mas era o suficiente para que ele sentisse tanta que caía no chão, ainda implorando por perdão. Tentou, com todas as forças, continuar acordado. Mas só enxergava escuridão e sentia-se cair cada vez mais. Desmaiou.

Estava em um lugar fechado, escuro, cheirava a mofo. Rodolpho olhava para ele, Bellatrix estava ao seu lado, sorrindo cinicamente. Ele queria matar os dois, mas não conseguia se mexer. Então ele gritava, e gritava...

Rabastan acordou encharcado de suor. Um pouco de claridade entrava por um quadrado a uns três metros acima de sua cabeça. Azkaban o enlouquecera. Ele sentia isso. Muito mais rápido do que a qualquer outra pessoa. Ele perdera a cabeça no momento que entrara ali. Sentia-se fora de si.

Um prato foi colocado por de baixo da porta, junto com um Profeta Diário. Rabastan não entendeu o gesto, até ver o rosto de Dumbledore o espiando por baixo da porta.

- O que quer, seu velhote? – ouviu-se perguntando.

- Leia, Rabastan. Espero que traga algumas memórias – respondeu Dumbledore, levantando-se e saindo.

E então ele leu. E o jornal trouxe memórias. As malditas memórias que ele havia conseguido apagar de sua mente. E Rabastan odiou Dumbledore como nunca em sua vida.

"_**OS ESTIGMAS DE RABASTAN LESTRANGE**_

_Um conhecido Comensal da Morte foi preso há dez dias. Rabastan Lestrange, irmão de Rodolpho Lestrange, foi pego dentro da Mansão Fudge, após assassinar o Ministro da Magia; Cornélio Fudge._

_Essa foi uma grande perda para o mundo bruxo, em seu lugar está Rufus Scrimgeour, ex-chefe do Departamento de Aurores do Ministério da Magia da Grã-Bretanha. _

_Segundo fontes, Rabastan Lestrange teria assassinado o irmão antes de assassinar Fudge – o corpo de Rodolpho Lestrange foi encontrado não muito longe da Mansão Fudge. Dizem que o homicídio deve-se ao fato de que a importante missão teria sido dada a Rodolpho, por Aquele-Que-Não-se-Deve-Nomear, e não a Rabastan, causando ciúmes no irmão caçula. Assim, surgiu o tão falado "Estigma de Rabastan". Ele foi preso, marcado não pelo assassinato do Ministro da Magia e, sim, pelo fato de ter inveja do irmão. Dizem que o Lorde das Trevas pouco se importa com quem matou o Ministro. Mas não está nada contente com a morte de Rodolpho. Rabastan está sendo chamado entre os seguidores do Lorde, de 'o invejoso'. Estigmas que certamente ficarão para sempre na memória de Rabastan e de todos os familiares do falecido Rodolpho."_

Rabastan jogou o jornal longe, rasgando cada pedaço que conseguia, deixando as lágrimas de raiva escorrerem. Esse era o fim, não era? Esses seriam seus estigmas. E os levaria até o dia de sua morte. Aquele dia gravado sempre em sua memória: o dia em que enlouqueceu, matou o irmão e foi preso. O invejoso. Que decepcionou não só aos outros, mas também a si mesmo.


End file.
